


cooking or booking

by scottmczall



Series: Kira Pairings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think I’m gonna be good at this.” Malia shuffles away from the oven, going around Kira on her way to the sink.</p><p>There are ingredients scattered everywhere, and she doesn’t really know why there’s a patch of flour near the door to living room, but it’s large and there are other matching ones closer to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooking or booking

**Author's Note:**

> this title is a terrible pun bc im lazy

“I don’t think I’m gonna be good at this.” Malia shuffles away from the oven, going around Kira on her way to the sink.

There are ingredients scattered everywhere, and she doesn’t really know why there’s a patch of flour near the door to living room, but it’s large and there are other matching ones closer to them.

“Aw, don’t say that! You have to be positive, or you’ll suck even worse.” Kira’s eyes grow, gleamy and pleading, and they’re all over Malia’s business, almost suffocatingly sweet—she should’ve known she didn’t stand a chance right when she entered the kitchen five minutes ago. “Pretty please?” The girl smiles, holding a bowl full of sugar, butter and egg yolk against her belly.

Malia sighs, rolling her eyes, “Fine. But if I’m bad at it I’m not staying.” She agrees begrudgingly, arms crossed just under her chest. “And if I stay I want at least ten cookies.”

Kira grins victoriously, lifting herself on the tip of her fingers and kissing Malia’s cheek briefly, “Yes!” The girl cheers, starting to scan through the bottles and bowls in front of them, “And you can keep everything you bake, of course.” She starts, “I’d sell them… They’re a good way of getting through college. But it’s up to you.” Kira shrugs, feigning disinterest as she grabs the small bottle of vanilla essence, leaving her bowl on the sink as well. “Grab the milk for me, please?”

“I’m not selling cookies with you. I already have a job down at the library.” Malia reminds her, stretching forward just a little and fetching Kira the bottle of milk.

Kira pouts, putting some milk in a mug, “But you’re always so tired. And everybody likes it when you show up at the stand with me. They think you’re funny.” She argues, pouring milk inside the mixing bowl now, “Flour?”

“I’m not always tired,” Malia frowns, easily extending an arm over Kira’s shoulder and getting the flour bag, “And I can’t bake.”  

“You’ve never tried, you don’t know that for sure.” Kira drops what Malia assumes are excessive amounts of flower into the bowl, grabbing her wooden spoon from an empty plate. “Plus, I can teach you… and you won’t have to wake me up so early when you’re going to the library everyday.” She catches her bottom lip in between her teeth, tilting her head nonchalantly.

Malia narrows her eyes, pausing for a bit. Kira mixes the ingredients like a pro, but she’s got an ear out for what Malia has to say, expectant. “That’s what this is about? Waking you up early in the morning?”  

Kira sighs, shooting Malia sweet eyes all over again, “I’m sorry, I just can’t sleep anymore after you leave, and I think it’s starting to get to me.” She grimaces apologetically, “I mean, I know how sorry you are, too, because of… the thing you do sometimes…” Kira trails off, cheeks burning bright, “And it’s great, really! But I still can’t sleep after it.”

Malia’s laughter comes out in a huff as she grabs her girlfriend by the waist, “That’s not why I go down on you sometimes.” She shrugs, “I like doing it in the mornings. And you’re already right there, agreeing with me, so it works.”

“Oh.” The girl whispers. “Okay, then. But I still need to sleep. And the cookies are really good money! Plus, we can make our own schedules that don’t involve anyone being up at six everyday.” Kira threads her fingers together, the way she does when she’s nervous, and Malia stares silently. She swears Kira’s eyes are growing, and growing until she lets her head fall back, defeat rushing through her.

“Oh my god, okay! I’ll bake cookies with you.” She sighs, shoulders slumping, even with the small touch of victory beaming somewhere inside here. C’mon, she doesn’t exactly  _love_  to wake up at six—nor the library itself, for the matter.

“Really? Oh my god!” Kira squeals, delighted, and pulls on Malia’s shirt three times. Her smile shrinks after a few beats, though, as she holds her excitement back, “Wait, are you only doing it for me? Because you totally don’t have to.”

Malia shrugs again, inching closer just because Kira’s happiness is  _that_ contagious, “It’s a library at six in the morning. I’m good.”

Kira laughs quietly, kissing Malia right under her chin, “We can start now.” She whispers, kissing next to her girlfriend’s throat this time. Malia feels herself shiver, the back of her neck starting to heat up—and just like that she feels the curve of the mixing bowl touching her stomach. “You’ll just mix now. Next round you get to actually put the ingredients in, okay?”

“I hate this.” Malia states, grabbing the wooden spoon, “I hate you.”


End file.
